


The Two Warriors

by DisabledSorrychangedaccounts



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Diaries (Aphmau), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: AU, Comfort, Homophobia, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slight Violence, ambiguous ending, mentioned Homophobia, no beta we die like men, referenced homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts/pseuds/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts
Summary: Shad hears about Enki and Kul’Zaks plans for his death and after hearing Edmund’s name assumes his lover is involved.
Relationships: Esmund (Aphmau)/Shad (Aphmau), Esmund Ro’meave/Shad Falconclaw, Esmund The Protector/Shad The Destroyer, Mentioned Menphia The Fury/Lady Irene, Referenced Menphia The Fury/Lady Irene
Kudos: 2





	The Two Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y’all! Feel free to comment, request any ships, say hi! Or even just correct my spelling, haha!

Esmund hated this, the way Shad glared at him angrily, the dread pooling into his stomach. 

“...Shad?” He said quietly, dropping his shield to the floor, looking at his friend, his and dare he say it, _lover_ who seemingly hated him at this very moment. 

He didn't know what was wrong, one moment he was eating breakfast alone waiting for him, the next, Shad had ripped the door off the hinges, pulled him out of his chair, grabbing Esmund’s sword and shield along the way out the now forever open door. 

Shad didn't let him say anything, glaring at him any time he tried to make a noise. Then, he pushed Esmund away, throwing his shield at him and grabbing hold of _his_ sword, Esmunds’ Sword, and Shad brandished it at him, standing as if ready to strike him down. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked Shad, he could practically hear a pin drop when he asked that question. 

Shad laughed at him, standing up to his full height which towered a good foot above him. “Why? _Why?_ ” Shad got increasingly angry as he spoke. “Maybe I should strike you down when you sleep? Or even burn _your_ house down with your child inside!” 

Esmund flinched back confused, looking up at him. Shad slapped him hard, making him fall to the ground. He couldn't help but sob at Shads feet, he rubbed at his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. 

“ _Why_?” Esmund asked, his voice slightly hoarse, “why are you doing this?” He repeated, swallowing, 

“what are you talking about? Why would you want to—?” He grew frantic as if trying to figure out what was happening. 

“Burning someone's house down? _Shad?_ ” He pleaded, and when he saw the anger on Shads’ face, “ _love, please_ talk to me.” 

The anger on Shad's face turned to a look of confusion, and Esmund felt sick. “If this is you telling me you think our relationship is wrong—“ he slowly got up, “ _then screw you!_ ” His voice cracked slightly, and he went to wipe at his tears again only for Shad to place his hands on his cheeks and pull him into a kiss. 

“I’m sorry,” Shad said quietly after he pulled away from their kiss, “ _I’m so sorry.”_ Esmund blinked the rest of his tears away, and could barely see the guilty look Shad gave him. “I’m so sorry, I love you, I love you _so much_ and—“ 

Esmund leaned into Shads chest, reaching up higher, running his hands through Shads hair. “Just, just tell me what's wrong.” He pleaded, “is it me? Am I doing something wrong?” 

Shad just pulled him closer, “It’s—“ he faltered before he finally said, “I heard Enki, Kulzak and a few villagers saying they should kill me in my sleep and— then they mentioned,,, _you_ and I thought that you— you don’t love Irene, right?” Shad finally asked, his eyes fearful as he looked at Esmund. 

Esmund shook his head, looking up at Shad's eyes, “I thought we agreed we’d both ‘like’ her so no one knew of— well anything.” Shad looked relieved before he kissed Esmund again, this time slower and more intimate. Esmund closed his eyes, letting Shad hold him close. 

“I can talk to Enki and Kulzak for you,” Esmund offered, opening his eyes. “They’re my best friends, I’m sure they’ll listen!” 

Shad looked unconvinced before he had the realization, he leant down and whispered something in Esmunds ear. “Why don’t we go through with it? Let them ‘destroy the evil’?” 

Esmund looked horrified at his lover, “I would never go thro—“ 

Shad cut him off, “what if we could live happily because of it! What if you get Irene to give me a domain? A dimension? Where we could be happy.” Esmund didn't know what to do, “I want you to grab your shield and start running, I want you to tell them I tried to kill you, to—“ Shad stopped before he looked at his lover, Esmund nodded in understanding. “You need to get Irene to do it and then we could be happy, where no one would care about us being together!” 

“But wouldn’t Irene just grant us this if we ask?” Esmund interjected. “She and Menphia would understand our request! Love?” 

Shad shook his head, “please just, please do this, for me.” 

“I understand,” he said at last. 

Esmund swallowed before he slowly released Shad from his hug, Shad kissed him one last time before Esmund grabbed hold of his shield, he yanked at one of his sleeves causing it to rip, “Esmund?” 

“I— I was going to make it look like we fought,” he said quietly. 

Shad nodded at him, his face full of guilt. “I love you.” Esmund said at last before he started running back towards the town, clutching the shield tightly in his grip. 

They each shared a last but mournful look. 

OoO


End file.
